


Ten raz gdy się nie spóźnili

by Szczuropies



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Błędy, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, Happy Birthday Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Nie wiem czemu uwielbiam tego człowieka, Nienawidzę fluffu, Ogółem Takeshi, Post-Season/Series 01, Trener Takeshi, ale Viktor zasługuje
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szczuropies/pseuds/Szczuropies
Summary: SPÓŹNIONE STO LAT VIKTOR!





	

\- Yuuri już mnie nie kocha – powiedział Viktor, opadając dramatycznie na ławkę.  
\- Głupku, co ci wpadło do głowy? – zapytał Takeshi. Jakimś cudem to on został głównym spowiednikiem ich zakochanych gołąbków ze wszystkich problemów miłosnych. Czemu? Nie miał zielonego pojęcia. Może po prostu potrzebowali innego męskiego spojrzenia, a odwiedzający ich od czasu do czasu Yurio się nie nadawał.  
\- Nie chce spędzać ze mną czasu, a zbliżają się święta, poprzednie spędziliśmy razem. Może zrobiłem coś nie tak. Złamałem jakąś tradycje, a on był tak miły, że mi tego nie wypomniał?  
\- To po prostu głupie – powiedział, bo pamiętał co się działo w zeszłe święta i jak chłopaki nie mogli się od siebie odkleić. Był niemal stuprocentowo pewien, że Yuuri wspomina to cały czas z uśmiechem.  
\- To powiedz mi dlaczego, za każdym razem gdy chcę spędzić z nim chociaż chwilę wymiguje się pomocą w źródłach, albo spotkaniami ze „starymi znajomymi”? Czy to wszystko przez moją wygraną w konkursie? Myślałem, że będzie się cieszył, zresztą jest srebrnym medalistom dwa razy pod rząd, to wielkie osiągniecie!  
\- Na pewno nie o to chodzi – trzeba przyznać, że po tych miesiącach Takeshi naprawdę polubił tego Rosjanina, chociaż to i tak było nic w porównaniu do uwielbienia jakim darzyły go trojaczki. Był pełen życia, co udzieliło się także Yuuriemu, a później całemu miastu. Od czasu przyjazdu Viktora ich przychody wzrosły prawie dwukrotnie. – Dobra, zbieraj się, pani Katsuki już na pewno czeka z obiadem.  
Oczywiście się nie pomylił, gdy tylko stanęli pod drzwiami zostali posadzeni przez kobietę przed stołem, bo na pewno potrzebują ciepłego posiłku. Nikiforov co prawda tylko pogrzebał w swojej porcji, ale i tak wielokrotnie poinformował gospodynię jak bardzo mu to smakuje i jaki wielki ma talent.  
\- Mamo! Czy przy… - zawołał Yuuri od progu i zamilkł, gdy wszedł do pokoju. – Vi-Viktor? Nie myślałem, że wrócisz tak wcześnie.  
\- Zakończyliśmy trening o czasie – zauważył Takeshi.  
\- Tak, tak, ale zawsze trochę się przedłuża i… - Rosjanin chyba miał zamiar coś powiedzieć, ale Axel, Lutz i Loop wpadły do pokoju z rękami pełnymi balonów, za nimi Yuuko i Minako balansowały z wielkimi pudłami na rękach. Słychać było głos Yurio, który kazał im się przesunąć, bo blokują całe wejście.  
\- Sto lat? – powiedział Yuuri.  
***  
\- Martwiłem się! – krzyknął po raz enty Viktor, jednak było słychać w tym rozbawienie. Oprócz Yurio w Hasetsu pojawił się Chris, Pitachi i Yakov. Cała impreza skończyła się kilkanaście minut temu, próbom pomieszczania wszystkich po sypialniach. Solenizant, w ramach wielkiego poświęcenia, zgodził się umościć wraz ze swoim psem u Yuuriego.  
\- Wiem, wiem, po prostu chciałem by wszystko wyszło idealnie – tłumaczył się Katsuk.  
\- Było – Viktor uśmiechnął się i pocałowa…  
\- Odkleicie się w końcu od siebie! – wrzasnął Yurio z łóżka obok. Nikiforov zaśmiał się cicho i wtulił w swojego narzeczonego, a wkrótce męża. Olać to co mówili o złotych medalch Yuurigo, skoro jako prezent, niepodpisany, ale wszyscy dobrze wiedzieli, który blondyn go kupił, dostali dwa całkiem ładne, ślubne garnitury.


End file.
